Going Home
by luke16
Summary: When Ed and Al are shunted to a different reality they battle their way to finding a way of going home but... what happens if their is no way home.


**Chapter one**

The mechanic alchemist A.K.A Reid Macends was an old state alchemist. He quit in the middle of the Ishvalen civil war and soon went against the military and helped the Ishvals fight. He was one of the reasons that the crimson alchemist was even caught. He had been hiding ever since well... until now. Alphonse ran forward and so did Edward; they both threw a punch at Reid but he was too fast and dodged the attack, Al clapped his hands and transmuted a steel sword, Reid froze.

"I see... you saw the truth didn't you." He unfroze and straightened himself. Al stood confidently and so did Ed. Al was the first to speak.

"So what if we have- what is it to you?" Al asked.

"Well I guess it's the fact that I done the same." He smiled cruelly and clapped his hands and transmuted a cutlass sort of weapon. He ran forward and lunged at Ed but fell backwards and used his leg as a shield.

"Auto mail I presume?" Reid was still grinning.

"Your presumption is correct," Ed muttered, he was sweating over the sheer strength of Reid, Ed screamed his auto mail was starting to pull off.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Al screamed. He ran forward and lashed out at Reid trying to draw blood every chance he got until Al managed to cut his cheek.

"Almost got it Al, keep calm." Ed winced a little bit at the pain he was causing himself. He finally fitted the auto mail correctly and jumped to his feet, running back up to Al. Reid dropped the sword and clapped his hands, transmuted a mini gun and started spraying bullets.

"Brother," Al called out, clapping his hands and placing them against the ground. The rocks came up forming a barrier around him and Ed.

They both sunk to the ground so they wouldn't be hit by any lucky bullets penetrating the barrier.

"What are we going to do now?" Ed asked. "Remember I don't have my alchemy and I`m still learning alkahestry so I'll only be good in close combat."

Al thought for a second. "Ok I have the plan; I'll flank him and you can disarm him- sound good?"

"Alright I'll try," Ed sighed. He got up and moved into position.

Al copied him and got into his position. He counted down using his fingers-

Three...

Two...

One.

Al ran out from under their cover of rock, clapped his hands and transmuted a shield. he expected bullets to start firing at him but when there were none he looked over the shield to see Reid grinning.

"You took a long time in there so I though I would set up a little trap for the both of you. Ever been to a alternate reality? Well it's your lucky day because I made a shunting device." His smile grew wider by the second as he clapped his hands and placed them on the floor.

Al looked down at his body and watched as it started to dematerialize from bottom to top.

"Brother!" Al called out.

"Don't worry I'm going to come with you!" Ed shouted as he crawled to Al's side and held his hand. Ed turned to Reid. "You'll never get away with this!" Ed shouted at Reid and with that the Elric brothers were gone from that reality.

Al and Ed woke up in what was almost unison.

"Where- where are we brother?" Al asked.

"Are we in the future?" Ed replied, answering his brother's question with one of his own. He was numb with shock. "I mean, look at this." Ed pointed to a massive board, aglow with lights.

"Ed follow me," Al ordered as he stood up and walked in the direction of the lights.

Ed followed his brother's lead and started after Al. "Where are we going?"

"To be honest I have-" Al was cut off by the sound of loud gun shots, piercing the air.

"GET DOWN AL!" Ed screamed. "The gunshots are aimed at us!"

Al clapped his hands and then placed them on the floor creating a dome around the both of them.

A man outside of the dome shouted, "Demon."

"What's going on?" Al demanded, looking to his brother for answers for which he had none.

"I heard one of the men shooting at us say demon what do you think that could mean" Ed asked completely confused and more than a little scared.

"Maybe we can talk to them?" Al suggested. He cleared his throat nervously."Hello?" he called, his voice louder and stronger. "We mean no harm so please stop shooting at us."

Ed just looked at him funny. He was about to point out the ridiculousness of the gesture until one of the men spoke.

"Come out with your hands up!" ordered one of the men.

"Fine- we're coming out." Al clapped his hands and placed them against the dome making a door.

"Who are you?" Ed asked. He noticed that there were six men with large guns so the chances of fighting and winning were very slim.

The men still had the guns pointed at them.

"We don't have to answer to you demon swine." the man replied harshly, his tone implying hatred more intense than either of the brothers could imagine. "Put these on now!" He threw handcuffs at Ed and Al.

Ed put his on and Al the same. They were outnumbered and couldn't afford to start a fight in this foreign land. One of the men came forward and swiftly knocked Ed out and then Al.

When the brothers woke up they were in separate cells.

"Where are we?" Al asked Ed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

A strange voice was heard throughout the cells. "Assiah of course, stupid demon" he laughed.

"Who are you?" Al asked.

"Well, some people call me Mephisto," stated Mephisto.

"Why do you keep calling us demons?" questioned Ed.

"Are you not demons?" Mephisto asked a smile could be heard in his voice every time he spoke.

"NO!" shouted Al.

"We are not demons!" Ed finished Al's sentence for him. "LET US OUT OF THESE GOD DAMN CAGES NOW!" he screamed, his fear, anger and impatience finally getting the better of him. He rattled the cage bars.

A man walked into the room.

"Mephisto stop fraternising with the prisoners," the man ordered.

"Oh Yukio don't be such a drag," Mephisto joked.

"The paladin has something to tell you, follow me" Yukio said as he walked out of the cells. Mephisto soon followed.

When they were gone Al turned to Ed. "You ready?"he asked, standing up and straightening himself.

"More then ready," answered Ed steadily.

Al clapped his hands and placed them against the cage. He formed a door and quickly did the same to Ed's cage. Once they were both freed from their prisons, they left the cells and sprinted down a hallway and up a staircase. The brothers spotted two men; one holding a gun and another with a very long knife, before the guards could see them so they hid.

"Be careful brother one of them is coming this way," Al whispered.

When the man strode past their hiding place, Ed hooked him with his arm and brought him into the shadows so the other man wouldn't see. Ed then held him there in a headlock until the man went numb and stopped moving he was cold out.

"Damn he was the one with the knife," Ed grunted out.

Al clapped his hands and transmuted a shield. He suddenly surged forward taking the man by surprise and bashed him on to the floor rendering him unconscious. Two more men opened the door and threw a grenade, it caught the brothers by surprise because they didn't have time to react before it exploded.

"Don't worry Al it's just water." Ed stood confidently and so did Al soon after.

The other men just stood there shocked and the brothers took that as an advantage and knocked them both out and with that they started making their way through the never ending hallway.

 **A/N this is my first full metal alchemist and blue exorcist fan fiction so easy on the criticism if you like this please review, favourite and follow much appreciated.**

 **~Luke**


End file.
